Rivals of Heaven
To Gain, Not To Gain Winter, South Rukongai, Seireitei There was a tremor in the atmosphere. A fold in space as a crack appeared in the air high above the South Rukongai. Light poured from an unseen dimension, and from it emerged a figure cloaked in shadow. As soon as it slipped through from the void the light snapped shut in a thin line and the shadows concealing the invader dissipated. The night returned to its silent slumbering, and aside from a subtle ripple of energy that radiated from that particular point in the sky everything had returned to the state it had been a few seconds before the mysterious appearance. Cang Du stepped out into the Reishi-rich atmosphere of the Soul Society and breathed deeply, to the depths of his lungs. It had been much too long since he had last looked down upon the teeming mass of dead souls that sprawled out across the spiritual plane. In the distance he could see the faint, pale outline of the Seireitei rising prominently from the surrounding land. His lip twisted with contempt. He could not say he had missed the sight. The moon was full, but its silver light was diluted by a thin mask of clouds that stretched across the sky. Flecks of snow spat around him, and he felt the cold bite at his mouth and nose. It was bitterly cold. Cang pulled the hood of his jacket over his head as he keenly observed the Rukongai below for signs of movement. His breath formed small white clouds in the air, but aside from that he was utterly still. It was here in the Soul Society. He could think of no reason why it would not be. For nine years he had searched for it in the Human World, but to little avail. Now, however, he had at last found a way to migrate between the spiritual and physical realms, a discovery he had made only a few days before. A rift had opened near Beijing that served as natural Reishi converter, and while he did not fully understand the anomaly, he had at least discerned what it could be used for. A gust of wind snagged at his back, and he was glad he had opted to wear the jacket. It was not as though he were typically concerned about his fashion, and as a result he somewhat comically resembled a punk-ass teen with a chip on his shoulder as he glowered silently at the Rukongai below. Cang’s eyes, however, were keen and bright as he drank in every detail around him, sensing the nearly imperceptible currents of Reishi that flowed in eternal concert throughout the surrounding world. He knew it would be impossible to find the fragment simply by feeling for it, and so he had decided the most efficient way would be to find a Shinigami, beat them into submission, and then question them thoroughly as to its location. Of course the plan was the furthest thing from foolproof, but at this point he could hardly care less about logistics. He was there, after all, to take back what was rightfully his. In this cause he was fully justified, and thus expected fate to submit to his will. And just as if he truly were on the right side of the universe, in that moment he picked out a pool of highly-concentrated Reiatsu from somewhere nearby. Cang smirked as he quickly determined the source of the spiritual pressure, and in the next instant he had vanished. This kind of weather was rare among the most Southern Rukongai and many of the people there had the thinnest layer of skin, meaning their bodies weren't properly prepared to handle this kind of cold. For this, the people stayed hidden within the cottages, alleyways, shacks, and shelters they called "home". The sun was hidden in the sky, and because of the time of year time was evidently different. It had gotten darker earlier in the day, and would be light outside before people would even wake up to start of their days. While the area of Rukongai was nearly empty besides the presence of a few souls roaming around. Among these few people was none other than Kushina and her trusty aide Akuyo. Kushina and Akuyo would run a daily routine of walking around the South Rukongai looking for things and people of interest. The duo were well known throughout the Rukongai and both were like the guardians of the people taking care of any threat ensuring a safe environment for her people. They two walked through the pathways at their own pace. Kushina's long golden hair flowed in the wind like the mane of a fine stallion. The snow that fell down from the sky found itself absorbed by the gold mine that was her hair. She wore a long sleeved shihakushō with a white haori cut off at the shoulders bearing the kanji "金角" which stood for "golden horn". She waved at those that had been walking around, and they enthusiastically waved back. It was safe to say that she was well respected among the citizens. Sniffing around in the atmosphere, Kushina let out a slightest sigh with just a small smile. "Seems like we have company today, Akuyo." Cang had at that point followed the couple for a short time. They had most certainly noticed his presence by then, as while he had concealed his Reiatsu to a certain degree he had not been overly concerned about it. However, he waited until they turned onto an unpopulated street before making his move. Tugging at the pendant around his neck, Cang glided silently down from the rooftops and landed in the street behind them. With narrowed eyes he focused his attention on the less-powerful adversary who followed behind the woman. His Reiatsu was very similar in nature to that of a Shinigami, but Cang knew that it was different in a way, although considering how little he had ever interacted with Shinigami, he was surprised he had been able to sense the difference at all. Perhaps he had grown closer to understanding these so-called “death gods” than he had previously thought while wielding that child’s Bankai. At any rate, it was of little consequence. Cang pressed his thumb over the character for “metal” that was inscribed on the pendant. There was a flash of blue energy as a strange, geometric symbol was traced into the air. Then, directing the current of the spell to pool beneath the feet of his target, Cang activated the talisman. The man would have found that a sheet of ice had rapidly coated the ground where he stood, cold enough to quickly root the soles of his feet to the surface of the frozen water. In the same instant Cang had moved, completely invisible from the sheer speed of his Hirenkyaku. When he once more came into sight less than a second later he was standing between the more powerful Shinigami and her subordinate. He did not wait to see if the spell had been effective or not, as he had already prepared another. There was a line of thin, glowing Reishi that surrounded his hand, and it formed a rectangle around the pendant. Its shape had already been mirrored through the air, and a split-second later angular walls shot from their lines to completely encapsulate the target. They would form a prism-shaped barrier around him, locking him into one place. He would still be able to see through the transparent film of Reishi, of course, and it was not Cang’s intention to injure him... yet. However, the entire maneuver had been executed with such speed that he did not have time to attack the Shinigami directly, and he could only tense himself in expectation for her to retaliate. It was a precarious position indeed, as he was close enough to read the characters printed on the back of her cloak. If she chose to attack now, he would be completely vulnerable. Even if the man she had been sensing earlier had concealed himself, it had already been to late. Not only had she already sensed him, but she also had already completely studied his presence. Akuyo nodded at Kushina's former statement and placed his hand on the hilt of his Zanpakutō. "Conceal..." He stated, as the blade began to emit a dark aura. It seemed as though the intruder wasn't the only one who had prepared a plan. With just a sentence and a head nod the two long time partner had prepared a counter-attack themselves. Completely unaware of the metallic technique used previously, Akuyo reacted on what was in front of him currently. A rectangular construct erected around him, he had truly not been expecting such a technique. But in the midst of battle, the unexpected is to be expected. That is the way Kushina taught Akuyo to think during combat. Akuyo's shadow began to obscure and in the next instance he had vanished from within the barrier appearing behind Kushina. Grabbing hold of her, he began to dash backwards after his entire physical body had reformed. Coming to a short stop, Akuyo released Kushina and she regained her posture as he stood by her side. "Lady Kawahiru, there's a faint energy emitting around, we must be careful for his next move. Our actions need to be absolute." Akuyo kept his eyes focused on the man standing in front of them. Kushina nodded her head, reached into her pocket, and pulled out a crystal. She then brought it to her face and rubbed it across her top and bottom lips as if she had been putting on lip stick. With her free left hand, she pushed her haori back and let her hand rest on her hip. Sucking her teeth a total of five tips she gave off a slight smile. "You never cease to amaze me, Akuyo. As for you; who exactly are, what is your business here? Two questions I need answers to immediately." Cang straightened up, but he did not at once reply. His movements were measured, yet tense, as if he were subduing the urge to immediately strike. He turned to Kushina, but the only features visible beneath the shadow of his hood were the scar on the corner of his mouth and the softly glowing gray-blue pinpoints of light that betrayed the menace in his eyes. “How unfortunate,” he spoke evenly, without raising his voice or portraying any sense of emotion. “I expected to find a Shinigami, not two poor imitations of one.” He traced his finger across the smooth surface of the pendant in his hand. From the way the ambient spiritual pressure had shifted in the atmosphere, it would seem as though the woman were preparing some sort of Kidō spell. It was clear to him now that he had been mistaken. He doubted the two enemies before him knew anything relevant about what he was searching for, and it would be a waste of time to question them further. But he narrowed his eyes as he analyzed the crystal that the woman held to her mouth, perhaps an advanced talisman of some kind. His curiosity was aroused, as it so closely resembled the type of spell casting he himself utilized. At least, that is what he assumed she would use it for. “I had intended to challenge you directly, but I have no interest in battling cowards who hide behind their own subordinates,” he said to Kushina. Still he was perplexed. If her experience matched her level of Reiatsu, then she had no doubt been involved in the war some nine years before, or at least aware of it. “However, you may still be able to provide me with the information I am searching for. I will defeat you here, and you will tell me what I want to know.” he said as he spread his feet apart, falling into a natural and ready stance to either attack or defend, depending on the reaction of his adversaries. Continuing to rub the crystal along her lips, she swayed her hip and bit and turn to look at the back of her haori. It could easily be mistaken for her looking back at Akuyo but she actually was not. Akuyo however had his focus pinned on the man standing in front of the duo without a sign of doing anything different. He clinched his Zanpakutō as the tip of it remained stabbed into the surface. Slowing taking steps back his blade now in front of him. Akuyo surveyed all of the enemies movements carefully, even watching as he moved his fingers ever so slightly. Brushing her golden hair behind her shoulder with the hand that once help the crystal, Kushina brought her hand back to her face and began tapping her lip with the crystal. "Oi, I see! Very fascinating. Two poor imitations, are we?" She gripped her hip tighter almost to the point she was causing herself pain. "I mean, I can't exactly blame you for that opinion on me. I had to be saved by my assistant, so I guess I am a poor imitation of a Shinigami." Shaking her head left and right Kushina look as though she placed disappointment on herself. "If you win, I tell you what you want to know. I understand. If I win, what exactly do you have to offer me?" There was the suggestion of a cruel grin in the corner of Cang’s mouth as he listened to her question. “I have nothing to offer you. What law of the universe dictates that there is ever mutual benefit in combat? There is only victory… or death.” he said as he unzipped his jacket and cast it aside. “However, if you do manage to kill me, I will give you my name.” he said. There was a spark of blue Reiatsu that arced up from his wrists as a pair steel claws shimmered into existence. But Cang hesitated, and did not yet attack. "Oi..is that so?" Kushina tapped against the ring sitting on the hand she used to grip her hip just a little while ago. "Shine bright.." An extremely bright light emitted from ring covering just the area the three combatants stood. As the light began to go away the shape of a unique blade showed itself. She gripped the hilt tightly with her left hand and placed the blade down to her side. An incrediable amount of spiritual energy burst outwards shaking the very ground they stood on. Its might was so great that nearby free objects had been throw back a great distance. The snow that once fell straight down found itself creating somewhat of a barrier around Kushina and Akuyo. "The last person who told me that ended up being the base for Akuyo." Holding her finger straight out a beat of highly concentrated spirit energy shot off of it. " ." She stated, despite the technique already being launched. Still somewhat stunned from the bright flare that had been caused by the woman unleashing her Shikai, Cang did not at once recognize the crack of electric energy that zigzagged through the air towards him. But he had heard her call out the name of the spell and knew he had only a split-second in which to react. With certain fluidity, Cang crossed his arms so that the claws made contact with each other before rapidly sliding them out as if he were cutting the air in front of his chest. Two lines of bright blue Reishi formed an X as they travelled to meet the incoming Byakurai. There was a spark upon impact and a sudden explosion, as the two forces ignited and spread out in a destructive shell. Using the burst of energy as a form of cover, Cang flickered into existence in the sky above Kushina. His body was already in motion as he spun, head-over heels like a wheel before bringing his foot down in a wide, slicing kick. The lines of Reishi he had tapped into in order to move with such incredible speed followed the momentum of the strike, and a razor-thin line of extremely condensed, cutting wind snapped down in a wide arc that threatened to bifurcate the Shinigami where she stood. The attack did not end there, however, as he continued the rotation and followed with a second kick that mirrored the first perfectly. Invisible in the night air, the two blades of wind moved like a shadows, the only sign of their existence a scream as they cut through air and snow. Just as she thought she'd landed a solid blow, her attack had been effortlessly blocked. Not only had it been blocked, but the resulting collision create a cover that even though she could sense him, she couldn't see through it. As just stated, Kushina couldn't see through the resulting debris, but he sensory capabilities were still in tact. Through the ability to spiritually sense her opponent's presence, she was well aware of where he was, and by extension over her head in the skies. With the blade still in her left hand, she swung it over her head and an extremely bright light emitted from the sword capable of possibly blinding Cang. Cang's attack landed and hand successfully cut down his target's body perfectly cutting her along both her left and right sides. With blood spewing all over the place, Kushina mindlessly dropped to her knees. Her body illuminated and slowly began to fade away. Quickly stepping from Akuyo's shadow, she utilized the , holding her blade high over her head with the attempt to quickly cut Cang down. Having shut his eyes against the bright flare of Kushina’s Zanpakutō, the illusion she had created of being sliced in two had not even registered in Cang’s awareness. Instead he sensed her sliding through the air with shunpo as she emerged above him. Still caught in the momentum of his previous attack, he was forced to pivot in a dangerously unbalanced state in order to intercept the incoming blade. Steel clashed on steel as he blocked her downwards strike with his right hand’s claws, but he only resisted for an instant in order to better position his body. He allowed the sword to continue its downward motion, and with a simple flick of his wrist freed himself from the path of her Zanpakutō. But there was a catch. Kushina had released an enormous amount of Reiatsu when she had drawn her Shikai, and Cang had simply tapped into that energy when he had contacted her blade. Power filled his limbs, the Shinigami’s own power, as he turned that same force against her. There was a gathering and sudden release of energy that followed as he effortlessly, elegantly, sliced towards Kushina’s neck with his left hand. It was as though he were caressing the strings of a delicate instrument, and his expression was entirely devoid of emotion as he moved to decapitate his target.